


He's Helpless

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunklock, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Drunk Sherlock makes a confession.





	He's Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



> Inspired by Juldooz's prompt -- "I am so into you" and the suggestion of drunk!lock. I immediately thought of the song "Helpless" from _Hamilton_ , so...

“I’M SO INTO YOU! I AM SO INTO YOU!” Sherlock drunkenly sang at the top of his lungs.

Molly tried to get him to pipe down – they were getting dirty looks from the other people on the sidewalk – but Sherlock was having none of it. The two of them had just left a special performance of _Hamilton_ , where Sherlock had a few too many drinks at intermission. Some people were mean drunks, some were weepy drunks. William Sherlock Scott Holmes was a silly drunk.

“But Molleee!” Sherlock protested when she tried yet again to get him to shush. “Aren’t you listening?”

“Yes, you were quoting Eliza,” Molly said patiently. “She was singing about her feelings for Alexander Hamilton.”

“Well, that may be, but I was singing about YOU!” He emphasized the last word by poking her shoulder, though she suspected his intended target was her sternum. “I, **the** Sherlock Holmes, am in love with you, **the** Molleee Hoooooper.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Molleeeee Hooooooper. Your name is fun to say, Molly-wolly.”

Molly couldn’t help a giggle. “Yes, I suppose it is. And you don’t really love me, Sherlock. You’re just … overemotional from the booze.”

Sherlock waved a hand in dismissal, almost falling over from overbalancing. “Of course I love you. Love you, love you, love you. You’re my pathylollygist.” He frowned. “My path... something.” His eyes light up. “You ARE my path, my path to not being lonely anymore. I don’t like being lonely.”

“No one likes being lonely, Sherlock,” she said softly, taking one of his hands and steering him to the line of cars outside the theater. One of them was theirs, though she’d be damned if she could figure out which one.

“But I REALLY don’t. I don’t like waking up alone in bed. Or worse, waking up alone in your bed after you’ve left. It’s not nice to leave.”

The other theatergoers were giving them curious looks.

Molly sighed quietly. “I do have a post to get to. Not all of us are consulting detectives.”

“You could be,” Sherlock said, grinning. “We could be partners.” Then he added, with waggling eyebrows, “In and out of bed.”

For her own peace of mind, Molly decided to ignore that. Finally, she found the right car and managed to get Sherlock in the back. As soon as she was seated next to him and the door was closed, Sherlock pulled her into his lap and gave her a sloppy but very enthusiastic kiss.

She pulled away after getting over her shock, her eyes on the hollow of his throat as she tried to get her equilibrium back. By the time she looked up at his face, Sherlock was asleep.

Molly laughed softly. “I guess we’ll finish this conversation in the morning.”


End file.
